


Sharing Time Part 1: Ace of Hearts

by elfofthedarkside



Series: The Universe Where Jackie Exists [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), bottom tony stark (implied), calling tony "dad" accidentally is the new headcannon i will die for, in the midst of all this angst, look i love pepper but i also love stony, that lovely trope where Tony Is A Dad, top steve rogers (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofthedarkside/pseuds/elfofthedarkside
Summary: It's a bit of a surprise when Jackie actually comes into his room to wake him up. It's a bit more of a surprise to realize he'd spent the night with Steve "Captain 'Language' America" Rogers. Tony honestly shouldn't be surprised anymore.Emotionally bonding with your PA over short spurts of oversharing is fun.





	Sharing Time Part 1: Ace of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should mention the names I have these under in my docs bc I need them to be recognizable and they're really funny ok? This one happens to be "tony n steve morning after + jackie bein a lil shit (aftermath of haircut fiasco)"
> 
> What, you might ask, is the haircut fiasco? It's something. I wrote it all down years ago and then lost my phone and don't have the original anymore so.. I'll probably rewrite it. I'm actually really happy about this au and am excited to work on it? Which is weird? Anyways. Enjoy.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Hhhhhh…”

“Mr. Stark.”

“Mmhhh…”

“Sir.”

“Shh… ‘M ‘sleep…”

“Tony. I need I talk to you and Mr. Rogers.”

Tony blinked slowly, the fuzzy shape of his PA coming into focus. “Wha…? Rogers?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jackie’s voice sounded strained, like she was either trying to avoid slapping him upside the head or laughing.

“Why would you come to  _ me _ to talk to Steve?”

Jackie cleared her throat, pointing. “Turn around.”

Brow furrowed, Tony turned and found himself face-to-face with the one and only Captain America; he was snoring softly, presumably naked under the covers. Tony felt his face flush red as he muttered, “Oh.” He managed to get ahold of himself enough to shake Steve’s shoulder gently. “Hey, Cap. Wake-up call.”

Steve stirred much easier, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. “Huh?” He also seemed to notice his bedmate quicker, eyes widening. “Uh… Jackie. What, uh, did you need something?”

Jackie was definitely hiding laughter, a tiny smile letting loose. “Yes, Sir. Bucky is asking to see you.”

That got his attention. “Bucky? Is something wrong? Is he hurt?”

“No, no, he’s fine,” Jackie reassured him. “He just wants to show you something. A little, shall we say, cosmetic change he’s proud of.”

Steve nodded, no longer worried. He made as if to fling back the covers, then came to the same realization Tony had. “Um. I… Clothes. Did I leave-”

“Here you go.” Jackie, reliable as ever, had a stack of clothing ready. “Clean and dry.”

Tony choked slightly. “Did you come in here while we were asleep?”

She finally laughed. “No. I trained the roomba to find dirty clothes and bring them to the laundry room.” She paused mock thoughtfully. “Had to give him a grabbing arm, though, so I’d watch your feet if you’re wearing socks around him.”

“Slightly less horrifying,” Tony conceded.

Steve reached across and took his clothes. “Could you…?”

Jackie smiled, already turning away. “Sure thing, Mr. Rogers.”

“Steve,” He corrected, changing quickly. Tony was tempted to look, but settled for staring once his pants were on.

“America’s ass, ladies and gentleman,” Tony announced, grinning. Steve shot him a glare, but there was no real bite. It was more playful annoyance than anger, and Tony could live with that.

Once he was finished, Jackie turned back around. “Anything else I can get you, Steve?”

He shook his head. “Just the room Bucky’s in.”

“Sure thing.” She gave him the floor and room number. “The door shouldn’t be code-protected, but if it is just have Friday buzz you in.”

“Got it. Thanks.”

Jackie smiled, waving as he left. “Tony and I will join you in a bit.”

Tony was able to relax slightly when the door closed behind him. “So. I guess that happened.” He made eye contact, still feeling embarrassed though he wasn’t sure why. She’d been witness to plenty of hookups in the months she’d been working for him. Why was this particular one different?

“Tylenol, Sir?” She held out two pills and a glass of water. He raised an eyebrow.

“Why would I need- ow,  _ shit! _ ” He winced as he sat up, his muscles screaming. She was laughing again. He scowled, taking the pills defiantly.

“Just thought, you know, with your old man body, you might have some trouble keeping up with a serum-enhanced super-soldier.”

“Fuck you, I’m not that old.”

“You’re twice my age, Sir.”

“Stop calling me ‘Sir’.” He couldn’t help but laugh with her. “Okay, okay, he’s way stronger than I thought.” He paused, eyes narrowing. “Why would assume I was bottoming?”

Her grin widened. “I never said you were. You just did, though.”

“Fuck.” He laughed again, but hid it quickly behind a scowl.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Mr. Stark. Word around the block is you take it like a champ.” At this point she was in a constant state of mirth, maybe not fully laughing but her mouth was constantly quirked up and her eyes shone with merriment.

“I give it like a champ too, you know,” He replied in a fake sulky tone.

“I’m sure you do.”

There was a moment of silence between them before she handed him his clothes. He glanced down, about to ask her to turn around, but she seemed to have read his mind.

“Not like I haven’t seen your dick before,” She commented over her shoulder. “Had to drag to you bed plenty of times--sleep deprived, shitfaced, you name it.”

As he dressed, he voiced a question he’d had for a while. “So… this whole asexual thing. What… uh… is it? Exactly?”

She sounded like she was still smiling, which was good--at least she wasn’t insulted. “It means I don’t experience sexual attraction towards anyone.”

“So when you see a girl with long legs or, like, a dude with a sharp jawline, you just… feel nothing?” Tony couldn’t quite wrap his mind around it.

“I mean, I can find stuff like that nice to look at. But I don’t go home and jerk it thinking about those things.”

“Huh.” Tony tugged at the t-shirt’s hem that had snagged on the arc reactor, pulling it free before running a hand through his sleep-tousled hair in a piss-poor attempt to tame it. “Do you get horny?”

She shrugged. “Not really. That’s not to say other aces don’t, but I haven’t ever gotten The Urge. Well,” she paused, “that’s not totally true. I thought I did once, but it turns out it was just a really good burrito and I was really hungry.” She glanced back, then turned when she saw he was finished. She was grinning and Tony found himself grinning back.

“Yeah, food can do that.” He experimentally stretched, rolling his shoulders back, flexing his legs, wincing slightly at the burn. At least it was better. “Do you think you’d ever get married or something?”

She shrugged again. “Don’t know. I’ve had crushes before, romantic ones, so I guess it’s a possibility? But first I’d have to find someone who’d be okay with not having sex.”

“What if they were really romantically into you but was also horny as shit?”

“Also not sure.” She pondered this for a moment, though it was clear she’d at least considered it before. “I mean, polyamory and open relationships are a thing. Don’t know how I’d feel about not being exclusive, but I guess that’s a bridge I’ll cross when I come to it.”

Tony nodded. It was still a little new to him, but he was starting to get the hang of it. “So it’s nothing personal when you tell me you’re not into this?” He gestured broadly towards himself. Jackie grinned.

“Probably.” She clapped her hands together. “Well, this was fun. Maybe if you level up our friendship we could do this again sometime.” Her mouth quirked towards the left side of her face when she smiled. Is that a weird detail to notice? She turned towards the door, and he followed. “I told Steve we’d meet up with him and Bucky, but I have a duty to make sure you eat something first.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’ll find something later.”

“You’ll forget like always, Dad.”

Jackie froze where she stood, a few feet from the door, her shoulders tense, her hand reaching for the handle completely still in the air. Like she was waiting for something, like she was afraid of the reaction.

Tony couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face. His eyes stung slightly as he stepped up next to her and threw his arm around her shoulders. “Then I guess I have no choice, kiddo.” He felt her muscles relax slightly, and his smile grew wider. “Lead the way.”

She let out a long breath, and her voice sounded thick, but he could hear the tiny smile she wore as she responded, “What do you want?”

“We have oatmeal? I’m craving an old man breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I first had this au idea back in like 2015 or something I originally had Jackie be a love interest for Tony, then after they hooked up she slowly transitioned the being with Bucky but like... I don't like that idea anymore. Jackie feels better ace, and if I want her to end up with Bucky still in a completely romantic way I can't imagine her with Tony y'kno? It feels wrong in my head. So he's her dad now. And that's so much better.
> 
> Tony Stark Is Everyone's Dad 2k19. Also I was back-and-forth on the Stony but I really do like how it fits. I would die for Pepper Potts but in this au the "break" during civil war never ended and she's happy and alive and successful and she and Tony are still on good terms. And he's doing it with Steve. And everything is fine. Amen.
> 
> Comments and kudos are great lmao, if anyone reads this mess. I'm publishing it more for me but if you've found it congrats! I hope endgame didn't break you like it did me.


End file.
